What Surprises May Bring
by Yashinua
Summary: REVISED COMPLETED: Kagome has finished the jewel and returns home but a surprise awaits her arrival


Hey all!! This idea just popped in my head this morning and I had to write it! Hope you like it.  
(Thank God this is the only one I have to write for this one.) Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha.  
********************************************************************************  
  
It was finished! Finally finished, and now it rested in the palm of her hand, pulsing as if it had a heart. It was such a battle to get the last shard from Naraku. He put up such a battle that they all nearly lost their lives, but with a final blow from Inuyasha's sword and a shot from Kagome's enchanted arrows, Naraku dissapeard and the last shard was finally theirs. Kagome looked around at everyone, a small sad smile on her face. It was a pity that Miroku couldn't have been there to see it but he was injured very bad and Inuyasha refused to let him come. In the end Miroku decided they were all right and waited to welcome them warmly. Kagome looked at Sango. There were tears streaming down her face. The last shard was what kept her brother alive, but she was happy to have finally put him to rest. Everyone's faces were scratched and ashen. For a while no one spoke. They all stared at the magnificent jewel before them. Now came the hard part.  
  
"Inuyasha. You take it." Kagome whispered. He looked at her but his eyes were unreadable. Everyone turned to him in anticipation.   
  
"Let's go home first." was all he said.  
  
"R-right" they all answered. Inuyasha allowed Sango and Kagome to climb on his back and Shippou and Kirara in his arms before he sprinted off to Musashi's domain. Kagome rested her head on his shoulders and fell into a light slumber. Sango placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders to compfort her and to keep her from falling. Her friend fought very hard and suffered so much yet she was still happy. It amazed Sango that Kagome, after all the times Inuyasha was rude or ran to find Kikyo, could be so kind and understanding , that she, after all the evil she had seen the jewel cause, she still offered it to Inuyasha with no hesitation, just out of her love for him. That, in Sango's mind, was grounds for great respect.  
  
They finally arrived back to the old village. They were greeted by old Kaede. Inuyasha landed smoothly in front of her.  
  
"So ye have reconstructed the jewel? Well done child." Kaede whispered to herself as she looked at Kagome. Inuyasha looked down at her for a moment.   
  
"Oi, hag, where is the monk?" Inuyasha asked. Kaede glared and cleared her throat.  
  
"Miroku had to travel to places unknown for two days. He wishes Kagome a happy life." Kaede stated. She also handed out a letter from him. Kagome took it with a shaky hand.  
" Lady Kagome,   
  
  
I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you as you returned but I had a urgent request of a near by village that I couldn't turn down. I must fulfill my duties as a monk, ne? I know you have chosen to return to the future with your family, but will you not consider staying here. I might let you bare my child. Just joking. Please take this with you to the future as to remember us.  
  
Miroku"   
  
Kagome crushed the tears away. Now wasn't the time to cry. They had something important to discuss. She couldn't be a baby. She pushed aside the cloth used as a door. Inside everyone was seated around the fire. She took her place between Inuyasha and Sango. Kaede poured them all bowls of food she made to restore their strength. Kagome took hers but didn't eat any. She looked over at Inuyasha. He still had that emotionless mask on his face. He had been that way for so long.  
'What could he be thinking?' she thought to herself, but she knew. He had finally defeated the one who had set him and Kikyo against each other and ended Kikyo's life. He had also seen Kikyo die again. It was Naraku's doing. Kagome remembered it so well.  
FLASHBACK  
******  
  
Everyone ran to where a scream came from. Inuyasha was the first to arrive. The surroundings were beautiful. There were many trees surrounding a waterfall. The waterfall fell graceful into a pool of emerald, but sad how such a beautiful place could bare witness to such death. Inuyasha gasped. Naraku had Kagome and Kikyo on either side of him. Kagome had screamed out in pain and there was a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth. Kikyo looked on , expressionless. Naraku grinned wickedly under his babboon cloak.  
  
" Inuyasha. What a surprise." but the way he had said it signaled no surprise.  
  
"Hand them over Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Or?" Naraku asked. "You are alone." he said.  
  
Inuyasha turned and everyone was missing. That meant there was a barrier.  
"I have a decision for you to make. Kikyo or Kagome? Choose quickly or I will decide for you."   
  
Inuyasha became still. Never in his life had he expected this. He couldn't choose. He looked at them indecisively. Kagome had her head bowed. He couldn't see her face. He began to panic inwardly.   
  
"Times up. I choose." He reach over and killed Kikyo once again. A light flashed a Kagome's soul returned to her. She looked at Inuyasha through her bangs. Naraku had gone and he had thrown Kikyo at Inyasha'a feet. He stood there for a while but then he finally got Kagome and left. From then on he wore an emotionless mask. He never was the same. That was when Kagome decided when the jewel was completed she would return home forever. She felt guilty. She didn't understand why Naraku did what he did. She felt that it was somehow her fault.  
  
******************************************  
  
END FLASHBACK  
"It is now time to decide who shall posses the Shikon no Tama." Kaede said. She looked around at everyone. Kagome didn't say a thing.  
  
"I think Kagome should have it." Shippou piped as he excepted his bowl. Sango nodded.  
  
"I agree. Kagome alone can purify it and protect it. Prehaps there isn't so many demons in her era. Would it not be safer there?" Sango said.   
  
"Aye but does the child wish to keep it. It is a great responsibility. Let her decide." They all turned to Kagome. She looked at the jewel. It was finally time for her decision. She held out her hand.  
  
"Inuyasha you take it." she said. The room went still. He looked down at her hand for a moment then reach out and curled her hand around the jewel.  
  
"I don't won't that worthless thing. I'm strong enough. Take care of it because next time you won't get help from me." he said then got up and left. Kagome was shocked. She ran after him but he was already gone.   
" Kaede, " she said after she had returned," I will leave for home tonight." she said. Kaede nodded.  
******  
  
Kagome waved good bye to everyone as she climbed in the well. She reminded Sango to tell Miroku she said bye. She landed on the ground of the well but nothing happened.   
  
"What?!" she said as she looked around her. She suddenly had a very strange feeling. A bright pink light formed around her. She looked down. The jewel was sinking into her chest. It drained her so much she lost consciousness.  
***************************************************************************  
"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" a woman's voice called out. Kagome opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Nnn..?" she looked around her.   
  
'What am I doing in the Bone Eaters Well?' she thought.  
  
"Must have tripped." she said. She climbed up only to be met by her mother.  
  
" Kagome! How many times have I told you to stay out of that well? You could get hurt!" her mother reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry mom? Where am I?" Kagome asked. She had a very weird feeling.  
  
"Why silly! It's summer break and you are at home. You ask the silliest questions!" her mother said as she walked in the house.  
  
Kagome had been so sick that she'd missed so much school. Her mother was worried. Or was she sick? She seemed to remember something. She always thought that there was something she needed to remember, but she was sure what. Her past was barely a blur almost as if she had just woke.  
She ran inside to take a shower. Her mother had mentioned wanting to tell her something important. She put on a nice clean outfit and made her way downstairs.   
  
"Mom? Where are you?"  
  
"In the living room dear!" her mom called out. Kagome ran in the room. Inside sat her mom and a stranger. He had light hair that stuck out in odd angles, a pale narrow face and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Sit down Kagome." her mom said patting at the spot next to her. Kagome took her place next to her mom and the stranger but she froze.   
'Somehow this seems familiar' she thought.  
  
"Kagome?" her mother asked worriedly.  
  
"Huh? Oh! I'm fine." she said as she sat down.  
  
"This is Maru. He is you home school tutor. I know you've missed a lot of school so I asked Mr. Maru here to be a live in tutor." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"Live in tutor?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He will live with us while he tutors you." her mom said.  
  
"O-okay." Kagome said.  
  
"Well I'll leave you here to get aquatinted with your new teacher" her mom said as she left the room. It was really awkward. He just kept staring at her, saying nothing.  
  
"Um, so you're my new teacher?" she asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes due to your…ah…..illnesses." he said, but the way he said it was a bit weird.  
'Maybe all teachers are that way.' she thought.  
  
"What is your best subject?" he asked. His voice was really cold.  
  
"History." Kagome said. It was still extremely awkward.  
  
"Very good."  
  
************************************************  
  
It had been a whole month since Mr. Maru had come to tutor Kagome. Today was one of her many sessions.  
  
"Miss Higurashi. I would like you to tell me a little on how an Inu youkai kept prisoners, servants and mates?" he asked. It was her mythology lesson.  
  
"Ummm…I'm not quite sure. I don't think you told me that one." she said nervously. He had stayed the same this whole month and he hadn't warmed up to her in the slightest.   
  
'He is really hansom though.' she thought.  
  
"ACK! Bad thought! Bad thought!" she said. He gave her a weird look.  
  
"Yes.." he said slowly. " It is quite terrible how they marked their slaves." he said. Kagome fell over.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"I'm fine!" she said loudly. "Could you explain to me what they did again?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmmm…. Pay attention." he growled. His pale thin face had an ominous look.  
  
"Yes sir!" she quipped.  
  
"They would reach over and bite a small part of the person's neck till it bled. Then they took their blood and mixed it, for the males at least. For women it is a different story but we won't venture there or will we?"   
  
Kagome then got a very uncomfortable feeling. That was an innocent statement but it seemed to have a secret message.  
  
"Well that's all for today." he said and left. Kagome looked out her door. Mr. Maru was leaving, her mom, Souta, and grandpa were out for the day. Today she would do some exploring.   
  
She knew it was wrong to go into other peoples rooms but Mr. Maru was so mysterious. He was quiet and seemed deadly. She had to find out something. She opened the door quietly and tiptoed in. The room was plain. There was a desk , a bed, and a briefcase. She reached for the briefcase. It was a plain black case. She opened it. Nothing incriminating. Just papers, papers and more papers. She almost gave up when she came across a paper that was so ancient it felt like a cloth rather than paper. She opened it and it read:  
" Lady Kagome,   
  
  
I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you as you returned but I had a urgent request of a near by village that I couldn't turn down. I must fulfill my duties as a monk, ne? I know you have chosen to return to the future with your family, but will you not consider staying here. I might let you bare my child. Just joking. Please take this with you to the future as to remember us.  
  
Miroku"   
Kagome felt a few tremors. It all seemed familiar. Miroku. It was a name she knew but couldn't grasp. Did she know him? Her hands began to shake. Where did this paper come from? Monk? Bearing a child?   
  
All the word circled through her mind so intensely that she didn't hear when someone came behind her.  
  
"So. Do you always snoop into other people's belongings? Or is it just mine you're interested in?" a cold voice said behind her. She jumped to her feet.  
  
"Mr. Maru! I'm so sorry!" she said dropping the paper. Mr. Maru grinned dangerously as he slowly walked towards her. Kagome backed into the corner, terror evident in her eyes. He covered the space between them quickly and pinned her to the wall so she couldn't move. She began to whimper and he smiled fully. He had long fangs.  
  
"You! You are a…!"  
  
"Yes Kagome. I am a demon."  
  
"Gyaaaa!" Kagome closed her eyes and pulled his hair but something didn't feel right. She squinted an eye open. A wig was in her hand and a sheet of silver was in her face covering Mr. Maru's eyes and face. She looked at his hands and his nail became long and sharp before her eyes. Yet another familiar thing.  
  
"Heh. Well you've revealed me, but you won't remember me…unless I help you." he said. He stood up completely. Kagome had never realized how tall he was till now.   
  
He had long silver hair a crescent on his forehead and two red stripes on each cheek and wrist. One eye was blue and the other was gold, his blue contact was on his cheek. He removed the other one and brushed away the one on his cheek.  
  
"Well I have to make you remember some how." he said. He placed his hand over her heart. She almost screamed but she stopped when a strange wave came over her. It felt like he was ripping something out. She looked down at his hand in amazement as she saw a pink jewel form in his hand. He moved his head next to her ear.   
  
"Remember. Remember your true self."  
  
Kagome fell to her knees as all the visions came to her.   
  
Miroku, the lecherous monk.  
  
Sango, the demon exterminator  
  
Kikyo, her incarnation  
  
Shippou, the kitsune  
  
Naraku, EVIL  
  
The past, the well, the jewel.  
  
Sesshomaru, the great lord of the western lands and brother to   
"Inuyasha….." Kagome said and tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at the man before her.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Why did you have to make me remember that terrible past? Why couldn't you let me be happy and forget? Why did you make me remember I loved him and missed all my friends? Why?" she cried as she hit his chest. He looked down at her.  
  
"You needed to remember. You loved him?" he asked.  
  
"OF course I loved him! I always loved him. It wasn't meant to be though. Was it?! Besides I could never tell him. " she yelled.  
  
"But you just did."  
  
……………………………….........  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!"   
  
He smiled down at her. She was shocked. She didn't see how she could miss it but there they were. The dog ears!  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Arg" he fell face first onto the ground.  
  
"That was for scaring me half to death!" she yelled. She leaned over and waited for his curses to end. Yep that was the Inuyasha she knew.  
  
"Done yet?" she asked. She grabbed the beads he had hidden and snapped them in two.  
  
"And that is for coming for me." she smiled as he looked at her with gratitude and shock.  
  
"But how?" she asked.  
  
"Let's go to the park. I'll explain there." he said.  
***************************************  
"…..So what happened to Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked as she walked with Inuyasha down a path of flowers. He had a hat over his ears but he still looked strange.  
  
"They married and had a child. They named her Kagome."   
  
"Really!" she asked, but something about the look on his face worried her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The wind tunnel. It took them all down with Miroku. I couldn't save them in time."  
  
"What!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Naraku isn't dead. He survived somehow. That's why I'm with you now. We've been protecting you since you were born." he said.   
  
"We?" she asked. He smiled.  
  
"Do you remember your babysitter when you were little?" he asked. Kagome thought then her eyes grew wide.  
  
"SHIPPOU?!"   
  
"Heh! So you do remember." he said. Kagome remembered him. He was quite the handsome one and he always spoiled her. He was tall with ginger hair pulled back in a strange ribbon and he had beautiful jade eyes, but like Inuyasha he never fully smiled and he always wore a long overcoat. That supposedly covered his tail.  
  
"And do you remember the boy that hit on you last week?" Inuyasha said with a growl.  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Kagome I'll tell you more later but like I said before, Naraku is alive and you are in great danger! I must protect you!" he said.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't." she asked coldly.  
  
"That's not true." he said.  
  
"Then what is true?!" she yelled.  
  
"That I love you." he said.  
  
"What?" she asked. She wasn't sure she heard correctly.  
  
"Please. Can I protect you Kagome?" he asked. His eyes pleading.  
  
"Okay." she said, still blushing at what he said. He smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha how did you become a demon?" she asked as if she just noticed.  
  
"Sesshomaru got tired of trying to take Tetsusaiga so he made some witch make a potion that would turn me into a demon so I couldn't use the sword either. In the end he excepted me. We became the brothers that our father would have never dreamed. We helped each other in battle. He's still around somewhere. He hasn't aged. Still looks the same. Amazing huh?" he said.  
  
"One more question. Why did I forget everything?" she asked.  
  
"The jewel responded to your heart you wanted to forget everything so it created and alternate universe for you and your family."   
  
"Oh."she said. She finally felt the weight of everything, tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of Miroku, Sango, and their child. She would avenge them by destroying Naraku once and for all.  
  
"Inyasha…one more question.." but he cut her off.  
  
"No not right now." he said and leaned down and kissed her. Kagome was surprised at first but she leaned into the kiss. She knew Inuyasha was going to protect her. She knew now that destiny had meant them for each other.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked as they broke from the kiss.  
  
"Where?" she asked contented by his kiss.   
  
"To defeat Naraku one last time." he said. She nodded. Her friends would be avenged. She knew it would be difficult and dangerous but with Inuyasha at her side, she was ready for what Naraku would bring. She looked back. She wouldn't see her home for a while.  
  
"Good-bye." she waved like she did in the well all that time ago.  
  
"Good-bye." 


End file.
